Tainted Helmets: Geonosian Terror
by AStoryHASBeenTold
Summary: During the drawn-out years of the Clone Wars the Republic Commando squad: Asyyyriak, taste their first days of action in the sandy hell of Geonosis, ultimately deciding each and every one of their fates.
1. Prologue

p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"emAs the clone wars approached to the day of Geonosis, Asyyyriak squad was set out from the simulations, and forced into action along with the other Commando Squads. This would truly be a day to remember./em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"A toned and deep voice awakens me from my sleep heeding a call "757, don't fall asleep before we get there, you'll miss the fun that Asyyyriak squad brings." I raise my head to another Republic Commando standing up in front of the seat I am positioned in, I hold out my hand and the Commando helps me up. "Yeah, I don't want to miss a code name opportunity anyway." I turn back to the seat and grab a DC-17M perched against it's side, I hold the blaster by my side and follow the other Commando out a door towards an extremely large Kaminoan Platform with Acclemator Cruisers and clone marches set up in specific places.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"The other Republic Commando and I walk over to an LAAT ready to send off, I get on first and help up the secondary Commando, after helping him up I say "I'm hoping the simulations were enough for combat." The other Commando, Magni, sits down in a seat then replies "We'll have to hope that, Maverick." I nod my head and sit in a chair in the LAAT, I follow on and sit directly in front of Magni. After three minutes another Commando joins us, his color markings are turquoise and his chest-plate is littered with tallies, he gestures a salute then sits down. I look over to him and nod my head. I then question him "Already counting, yeah...?" I lean closer to his chest-plate counting the amount of crosses on the chest-plate, I pause for 10 seconds then continue talking. "You're hoping to take out 90 of those metal noise makers, Karr?" He snickers "If there anything as bad as the shinies claim then I'm probably wrong, erhh. Might need to change it to 200." He replies, I then lean back into my seat after nodding my head. I reach for my helmet below my seat, managing to grab it I pull it out from under the seat then inspect it. The helmet has a deep blue visor, along with it parts of the helmet such as the forehead are painted with a new dusty rose signifying me. Without further notice I place the helmet onto my head and secure it on tightly.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"After two more minutes the last Commando joins us, he climbs into the LAAT, his armor is painted slightly dark brown. He inspects all of us then kneels down near the door, I look towards him then open my mouth "Shadow, sir, aren't we supposed to be off by now?" I say, impatiently. Shadow nods his head then equips his helmet, lighting up his visor "About time we get to boiling some droid metal after all." He replies.p 


	2. Arrival at Geonosis

p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"emI still remember the waking hour of Geonosis, when Asyyyriak squad's boots hit the ground, chaos unfolded, a mission of mass destruction begun, and lives were lost, it's never felt the same since that date, since those blaster rounds pinged off our armor./em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"We arrive in Orbit of Geonosis, instantly under fire from hostile Sepratist Ships, the LAAT ducks and dodges the laser rounds and we descend into the atmosphere.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"A large hologram appears in the center of the LAAT of a Clone Trooper ducking down and holding a hologram message while shaking around. The Clone trooper turns his head to Shadow with his legs dangling out the LAAT's cabin. Shadow turns his head to the Trooper then listens to his words "82, I expect you and Asyyyriak Squad are well fitted for battle?" Shadow brings his legs inside the Cabin then stands up and looks directly on that the Trooper, Shadow then replies "We're all one big happy family, Jax." Jax nods his head then continues to talk "Well, here's the mission briefing. Your squad is needed to take out a Droid Factory underground, you'll be dropped off in a small cave system. From there, you will need to make your way down to a Geonosian Tunneling system and then towards the factory." Shadow interrupts Jax half way through his talk "I realize you know the concept of how to get into tight Geonosian Tunnels, but we don't. Don't rush us, Jax." Jax replies to Shadow "That is why you'll need to find the right fit, Commando... Anyway, once you've made it to the Factory, plant explosives either on the Fuel Cells or the droid processing plant, understood?" Shadow nods his head then replies "It will be done, advisor."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Our gunship veers to a halt above a hole leading to an entire cave system, I stood up from my seat and I walked over to the left side door, with me was the Commando dressed in turquoise, named Karr. I hung my legs out the door then grabbed a thick rope dropping down from the top of the LAAT, I look over to Shadow then wait, he calls out an order and we all instantly rope down, we descend to the ground and touch down sending dust up from under our boots, I let go of the rope then look up at the LAAT as the ropes join back up and it flies off, taking it's nice shadow with it. I look onwards and turn on my head set light, I then follow on with Shadow.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"We continue through out the dark cave, noticing sprinkles of dis-figured clone limbs splattered across the ground. As we move through the cave I look towards a clone trooper's helmet mounted on a DC-17A. I decide to ignore the brutality and I move on with the others. Our squad is confronted by a miniature hole in a cave wall, large enough to just see through. Shadow stands back then shouts an order to me "57, I have a feeling the Geonosians didn't pay to fix up there place. Mount a Detpack on that cracked wall." I walk over to the wall and I grab a charge from my backpack, I clip it onto the wall then code in the timer, as I'm doing so the others get into breaching position. Still going on with my action I look through the hole noticing a large battle commencing outside, I think none of it then finish timing in the Detpack and I quickly get to the left side of the bomb into my breaching position, the satchel charge explodes and the cave wall bursts open, Shadow kicks out a rogue rock then slides down the cliff face we are above, he stops at the bottom of the ride and he rushes towards a Geonosian cave in the ground getting ready to move in. The other and my self slide down the cliff face and run over to him, Shadow throws a Sonic Detonator down the cave and we slide down the cave, we're introduced to a battle with large crazed Geonosian Warriors, Shadow raises his DC-17M blaster shooting a Geonosian's head splattering it's brain matter and blood across the cave wall, I slide down after him slicing my Vibroknife into a confused Geonosian's neck, causing it to fall to the ground struggling around I dig the vibroknife deeper until the Geonosian dies, another Geonosian charges at me being halted by a blaster round to the head sent by Shadow, I get up then grab my DC-17M and continue on with the other Commando's through the cave.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Continuing on two Geonosian Warrior's escorting a dark brown Astromech through the cave towards the entrance of a Geonosian Bio Lab, they turn around to see our squad instantly raising their force pikes, one of them screams loudly trying to threaten us as they begin to charge a large explosion is heard and a storm of large rocks falls on top of the Geonosians, either killing them or severely injuring them. Shadow continues on without a fuss stepping past the remains of the Geonosians and continuing on throughout the cave until it widens, we follow on closely with our blasters by our side.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Our squad reaches the door holding us off from the Bio-lab, Shadow walks to the terminal and he begins to hack through the system, as soon as he's done the door opens to reveal a corridor going deeper into the cave system "C'mon, we don't have all day to complete this task." Shadow repeats to us. I follow on with the others and we creep down into the cave system, going further two large B2 Super Battle Droids approach us from around a corner in the corridor, they raise their arms at us and instantly open fire "Shine, get to cover!" Shadow orders. Shine, still shooting backs away then hides behind a fallen pillar. Shadow then calls out "Tear that Droid to shreds, commandos!" Shadows gets out of cover and opens fire on the Battle Droid right of us, I lean right and do the same, shortly after all the commando's open fire, destroying the droid and sending it falling onto the other, I grab a Concussion grenade from my belt and I roll it under the Droid, it then looks down at the grenade underneath it, the droids then mutter out "Uh, oh." The grenade explodes and the Battle Droid corpses fly against the ceiling then fall back down, still burning. I get out from my cover and I walk past Shadow and Shine to the mess, I kick one of the Super Battle Droid's arms then turn to the others. p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" Our Commando Squad moves on until the cave gets larger greeting us to an entire droid factory submerged under ground, I bring my DC-17M closer to my chest then scratch the back of my head "I swear the Trade Federation tried harder to take down clones, but after seeing this it's just a really sad attempt." I shake my head then follow Shadow across a cat walk leading to a side Corridor, as we all get off the cat walk a squad of B-1 Battledroids drop down from above us aiming their blasters at us, I instantly raise mine ready to fire, I'm stopped by Shadow making me lower my weapon, I turn to him in confusion "W-What the? I thought you liked shooting droids, sir." Shadow keeps his eyes forwards and nods his head once, I look back and notice a Sith Acolyte stood behind the droids, he pushes through the droids and puts his hood back revealing his face, he has many wrinkles and cuts across it, and my the tone and style of his face he is a a Dathomirian, he steps closer then grabs his saber, igniting it. Our squad steps back once worried of what might happen, the sith raises his head and looks at Shadow, he then speaks "What brings a squad of Clones to this factory, hm? To destroy it? Don't make me laugh..." Shadow turns his head towards a grate to the right of us, I shake my head slightly then raise my DC17M, the sith holds his saber in two hands ready to strike as I do so, the rest of our squad then raise their DC17M blasters, the Sith laughs then force pushes us back, sending us off the cat walk, as I'm about to fall I grab the side of the cat walk and pull my self up, I shoot the sith in the head as he begins to walk away, the blaster round burns through his skull and he falls on the ground, the Battle droids look at him while standing to the side, they then look to me and aim their blasters at me, one of the Battle droids shakes around and drops their blaster, the others look at the Droid as it runs away screaming.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"I climb onto the cat walk and I slide against the wall near the open corridor, the droids begin to fire at my cover trying to land a shot on me. I get out of cover and roll on the ground into view of the Droids, I then shoot two of them spot on in the chests causing them to fall back, destroyed. The other three droids open fire on me and I stand up getting back to cover, I then grab the last concussion grenade from my belt and I roll it across the ground at them, the droids still shooting don't notice it, one droid looks at the other and complains "Why can't I shoot straight sir, I must need maintenance!" The grenade explodes and the droids are sent into disarray as their body parts fly across the room, I then walk to the end of the cat walk and turn my head back to them and call out a joke "I think you do need maintenance." I turn my head back to the ground and look down at the Commando squad helping each other up and brushing them selves up, I jump down after them, landing on the platform and damaging my shield. I stand up then brush the dirt off my armor, Shadow gives me a thumbs up as he walks towards a large door.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"The door opens and it opens up to a commando room over viewing the Droid Factory, a few droids operating a command terminal look over to us, one screams and the other points at us then shouts "Threat detected!" While walking in the room I shoot the two droids and turn to the other few, one droid attempts to grab it's blasters but it stopped by Magni shooting him in the torso. One Battle Droid remains, he turns his head to us while still operating on the terminal, I raise my DC17M at him. I then threaten the Droid "Don't do anything you'll regret, clanker." He presses a button on the terminal activating an alarm, he then dives onto the ground and grabs his E-5 Blaster, he then leans upwards and fires a shot hitting my armor, I shoot him in the head and the blaster round burns through his head causing him to deactivate. Karr runs over to the button the droid pressed and he looks around, he then looks over to Shadow and speaks up "Not good, clanker sent in back up." I load a new clip into my DC17M and walk over to Karr. I inspect the terminal then turn towards Shadow, without further distraction Shadow tilts his head towards a secondary door. We follow Shadow as he walks towards the door.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"We make our way through the door to instantly be greeted by laser fire from ten B-2 Super Battle Droids.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Shadow skids onto the ground and then takes cover behind a supply box, I follow him and take cover next to him. Shadow then shouts out "Asyyyriak Squad, retreat to the terminal room. Maverick, place an HE detpack then follow us! Move, move!" Shadow stands up and leads Karr as well as Magni towards the terminal room, causing the door to open then shut.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"I pull an HE Detpack from my utility belt, I inspect the Detpack then place it down on the ground, I quickly code the input onto the system. I stand up and run making my way through the door, I slide to a halt at Shadow's legs as the explosion goes off.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Within a minute the sound of droids fades away and Shadow opens the door revealing a room full of smoke and fire, we walk back down the exploded Corridor passing the fire with care, our squad reaches the end of the corridor and we find a locked door, Shadow points at the door and then gets into a breaching position, I stand near him ready to breach with the squad. Splinter walks over to the door and he places a Detpack on the door and sets it for a timer, he then gets into his breaching position and braces. The door explodes and we rush in, around 10 super battle droids meet us with their weapons raised. "Commando's, find cover!" Shadow calls out.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"The team and I get behind a large wall as the B2 Super Battle Droids open fire, I aim my blaster around the wall but I am instantly thwarted back into cover by a blaster round. "Shine, get on that Turret and provide us some cover fire!" Shadow orders and points to a turret on a platform above us, Shine nods his head and runs through the door while we provide cover fire, he makes his way up to the turret with hardly any trouble and mounts it, I keep my eyes on him and he fires upon the crowd of B2 Super Battle Droids, the turret's blaster rounds shred two Droids into smithereens while the others aim at him and begin to fire. Shadow gets out from cover and opens fire and I do the same, the Super Battle Droids are quickly out-gunned and are burnt down to the last one, I take a shot missing while on the other hand Shine fires once hitting the Droid and sending him to the ground while on fire.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Karr joins back up with the group and we trot down an incline in the land, Shadow sends us over to a ladder near a droid assembly line, I walk over to the ladder and climb up it, I reach the top and walk across a platform to a door, I wait for the others and get ready.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"The squad reforms and assembles at the door, Shadow gives the order and we charge into the fuel room, there is only one droid there, an LE-Series Repair Droid, Magni and I walk over to him aiming our DC17M blasters to his head, the droid raises it's arms allowing us to then escort him out of the room. We come back and see Karr has placed a Detpack on a fuel tank, and he is currently placing one on another tank, I kneel down and wait for him to finish so we may move on.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"He sets a timer on the detpack then walks over to Shadow "Sir, we have to get out of here or Asyyyriak Squad will be nothing but a burnt play-toy." Karr tells Shadow. Shadow nods his head then points towards a platform, he then briefs us "We're going to need to make it to that platform via Grapple Spike, from there we can try find a star fighter pad." I walk up to him and question him "And then what?" He takes two steps forwards "We'll see if we're not dead by then, and if there is a star fighter pad." he repliesp  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"The squad runs over to the edge of the cat walk they are placed on and brace for a jump, I grab my Grapple Spike and shoot it up onto the edge, it digs into the ground and I'm zoomed up onto the platform, I climb up onto the platform and look down at the others grappling up to the platform with me. We all make it to the platform and we run across a cat walk to the other side of the Droid Factory's large canyon, looking around Shadow spots a door to the end of the cat walk, he runs over to it and we follow closely. As we reach the door a two Droideka's roll across the cat walk and unfold out of their formation turning on their shields, Shadow continues to run as the blaster rounds just barely miss us. Our squad reaches a stair case, we run up it and take a right around a corner, we're greeted by a locked door. "Blow that door!" Shadow yells, Magni rushes towards the door and places a charge onto it, he codes in a timer then steps back, covering his helmet.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"The door blows and we rush through the smoke, it leads to an Acklay room with two fully grown male Acklay's and eggs scattered everywhere, even on the ceiling. Shadow spots a hole up in the ceiling leading to the thought of a Geonosian escape cave "We need to get up there! No time to delay, Commandos!" The Acklay's over hear Shadow and one stomps over to us, it screams at our team sending spit across our helmets, before getting crushed our squad rolls out of the way. I then grab another Grapple Spike launcher and aim up at the hole, I fire sending the spike into the side of the wall, I'm then flung upwards into the tight cave, I begin to climb carefully, I only stop to turn around and see another hook, seconds after Shadow climbs up and pushes me forwards "Move it, we have more troopers coming up!" Shadow orders, I climb faster as Shadow demands and reach the top of the tight cave, I climb out of the cave finding my self inside a small trench as a large battle still reigns in the distance. Shadow reaches the top and I help him up, the others make it and we rally back with the squad.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Before any trouble comes our way, Shadow orders us to cover. Our squad runs over to a small wall. Shadow veers his head around a corner he's perched by making sure no danger is close. After the scope out Shadow turns back to us then tilts his head, Shadow then runs around the corner with us following close.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"As our squad moves on Shadow notices we are behind Sepratist Lines, but we continue to move. We come across a drop in the trench leading to a canyon and a small elevator platform possibly for destroyed and or wounded Droids. We all house on the Platform and Shadow presses a button on the terminal causing it to slowly descend, we drop down into the canyon and the Elevator platform stops, we get off it and then Karr sends it back up.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"We continue through the canyon reaching a drop, Shadow notices a rather small edge that we can walk across, he then walks over to it. "If any of you don't like heights, this won't be fun for you." He slides into position and slowly scuttles across the edge, the other squad members get into position and I finally do.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"As we make it further a large explosion is heard and shakes us around "That's what I'm talking about!" Magni exclaims. Before we continue on after gripping onto the cliff face a few rocks pile down the side, barely missing us, we then move on until we locate a Star-fighter landing pad, Shadow then turns to us and calmly says a few orders "Commandos, we need to clear out that area and get a clear Landing Point for our LAAT Pilot, got it?" I nod my head and reply "Absolutely, sir." Shadow slides further across the edge and he reaches a drop leading to a larger piece of land, the other commando's and I follow on. Shadow then jumps and lands in the sand below, we all follow down after him.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"We make it to the landing pad and we are instantly fired upon by Geonosians Sonic Blasters, it disturbs our shields and we run to cover. One Geonosian flies down from above trying to get a better shot, I get out from cover and shoot him directly in the head, as I'm out of cover I hear Droideka's rolling towards our position, I think quickly then take out another Geonosian and rush to cover, I peer around the cover looking at five Droideka's rolling towards us, I get out of cover and shoot one in it's armor plating, I'm instantly pushed back in cover by a Sonic Blasters round. "Take out the Geonosians then deal with the Droideka's!" I hear Shadow yell, I aim up at a Geonosian flying above the Droideka's, I shoot him in the stomach and he falls down to the ground, dead.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"The Droideka's activate their shields then open fire on our cover, Magni pulls an EMP grenade from his utility belt and he attempts to roll it under the shield of a Droideka, due to his heavy throw it fails to do so and explodes infront of them, only weakening their shields. Three Droideka's then draw their attention to Magni's cover, one Droideka fires upon a fuel tank near Magni, the tank explodes sending Magni flying out of cover and sliding across the ground, he crawls to the end of the Platform then attempts to stand up, another blaster round hits his back and he is sent flying off the platform. Karr turns to him then rushes over to the edge "Magni! Magni?! MAGNI!" He hangs his hand off the edge as he looks down at Magnir falling down the vast drop, Shadow turns towards Karr while still firing at the Droideka's. "Karr, get into cover! Now!" Karr looks towards Shadow then gets up into a crouching position, out of no where a Sonic Blaster round hits his chest and he's sent flying back onto the ground, another one hits him and he's almost sent off the edge. He grabs his DC17M Blaster then fires at the Geonosian, the shot hits the Geonosian in the head sending cranial matter down onto the platform as the Geonosian falls down to the ground.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Karr gets up and rushes to cover behind a box, as he gets out of cover a Droideka blaster round hits his shield "Karr, stay in cover!" I shout out to him in a furious tone, but as I am talking to him a round hits my armor and I'm flung on the ground by the incredible force of the shot. After a few seconds I get up and crawl back to cover, I continue to open fire on the Droideka's along with Shadow and Karr.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"After five minutes of fighting a distant gunship is heard, I turn my head and an LAAT hovers up from underneath the platform and into sight, the gunner opens fire on the Droideka's, instantly destroying their shields and sending their bodies into burning heaps. I stand up then run over to the edge that Magni fell off, Shadow and Karr stand next to me. "563 was a good soldier, at least he fulfilled his part of the mission." Shadow mourns to us, he then kneels down and and looks at the canyon's drop. He stands up and we walk over to the LAAT just on the edge of the Platform, it's side doors open up and a Clone Trooper looms down on us "Great to see you, Commando's." The clone veers his head to Shadow "682, Jedi General Mace Windu requests to see you via hologram, he's fresh out of battle." Shadow nods his head then steps aboard the LAAT, the rest of our squad follow on and take our seats.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"The doors of the LAAT shut and we fly inside the canyon. As it reaches an end we raise up and fly across the ground level, picking up dust, sand, and so on. On the inside the co-pilot activates the hologram communications and Mace Windu appears on a hologram lighting up the pitch blackness inside the LAAT. "Asyyyriak Squad, we need your assistance in taking out a Sepratist Command Post, it's causing the Clones a lot of stress, and doing so may change a few turns in the battle. You MUST see to it this is tended to before we are pushed back." Shadow nods his head in an understanding way "I understand, Master Windu, but with all due respect, we are low on a ma-" Shadow stops his sentence as the Hologram flashes off, Shadow calls out towards the cockpit "What's going on with the connection!" The door opens and the pilot turns his head to the cabin "We've got problems! Geonosian fighters having taking out or communications!" Shadow peers closer at the cockpit and over hears the pilots conversation "Sir, we're not going to make it to the rendezvous point in time! Or at all!" The pilot replies to the co-pilot "Just keep the weapons stea-" A Geonosian fighter hits the LAAT head on, sending a shot into the Pilot's seat, the pilot's body is decimated and the LAAT begins to plunge "Co-Pilot! Take control!" Shadow stands up and grabs the railing in the cabin, the rest of the squad do the same, including my self. "I-It's not working! What the?!"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"The LAAT continues to plunge, the co-pilot still in disarray and confusion. "Sir! I can't take control in time, brace!" The LAAT veers slightly upwards but crashes into the ground, sending us onto our sides and smashing the left wing into shreds, the LAAT continues to scrape across the ground before halting to a stop, during the crash, I black out.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"I wake up 10 minutes later to see Shadow shooting out the broken side door, he looks down at me then shakes me "Commando! Get up, we're surrounded by Droid! Grab your blaster, quick!" Shadow shouts down to me, as he's looking at me a blaster round sends him falling down into the cabin, fizzling his shield, I grab his DC17M blaster and I pick him up by his torso, I limp over to the corridor leading to the cockpit and I slump down against the wall after placing him down.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"I then limp over to Karr and drag him to the corridor, I place him next to Shadow and then sit down infront of them both "Shadow, sir. You alright?" He nods his head "Just more damage to the shield." he replies.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"As I'm talking I hear something land on the LAAT, I peer my head around the wall while still being seated, I notice it to be another Geonosian. I look closer and notice it holding a concussion grenade in it's hands, I reach for my DC17M, I then grab it and attempt to shoot the Geonosian, I miss the shot and the Geonosian activates the grenade and drops it in the LAAT. Shadow pushes Karr forwards then covers him self, I crawl to the cockpit as he does so. The Grenade then goes off and damages our shields, the blast wakes up Karr and he looks around "Augh, what the?" I throw the DC17M blaster to Shadow, I then crawl back to the cabin and grab my Blaster. "Karr, get your blaster, quickly!"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" As I load a new clip into the DC17M two Geonosians land on the side door of the LAAT, I raise my blaster and take one out, Shadow takes the other. I then look over to Karr noticing he has his blaster ready.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Commando's, form up on me, we're blowing this LAAT!" Shadow calls out, he then stands up and rushes out the cabin and jumps up onto the top of the LAAT, I follow him jumping past the blaster fire and landing next to him. I then kneel down and open fire on the droids, providing cover for Karr.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Shadow holds his hand out to me, I pull a detpack from my belt and hand it to him, I then help up Karr and continue to fire upon the Droids. Shadow places the detpack and codes in the charge timer, he turns to me and Karr and nods his head, I then slide down the LAAT while holding the DC17M Blaster in one hand and firing upon the Droids.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Karr lands next to me and Shadow follows, we rush away from the LAAT picking up sand behind us. I think for a second then kneel down and open fire on the droids, Shadow and Karr run past me as blaster fire flies over head.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"I stand up then follow the two to a chest-high rock, I jump over the rock and duck down behind it, using it has a make shift cover.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"The LAAT blows up and Droid parts fly over head as well as a large shock wave, I raise my head and look at the carnage, I then stand up and raise both my hands in the air "Wooohoooo! That's what I call hot metal!" Shadow puts his hand on my shoulder "We better get moving, Commando's." Shadow picks up his pace and begins to run, he turns his head then raises it, I follow on with Karr.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Shadow, my self, and Karr, make it to a nearby Republic Outpost, we then all slow down and walk into the outpost. "Guess we'll have to find a long ranged radio here... Can't be too hard." Shadow says, I reply by saying "Hopefully, sir."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"After searching through the camp we find a Clone Commander in a tent with his hands against a table, Shadow walk in first then Karr and I follows "Commander." He turns around then stands up right "Oh, sir! Didn't expect you here!" Shadow snickers "Finished our mission, we just need a little pick up to get to the Head quarters." The Commander laughs "Yeah, I saw that, nicely done. anyway, I'll contact a nearby HQ to come pick you up." He says "Alright, thanks, sir."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Not too long after an LAAT lands out front of the outpost, a Clone Trooper is in the cabin waiting for our squad. "Commando's, we got the call! But your little Jedi friend thinks you should be doing a mission!" Shadow steps on board "Mission messed up, lost two members, tell Mace Windu that we need a little breather, and another Squad-mate." Shadow leans against the side door then Karr and I step on board. The doors shut and the LAAT takes off, flying towards the nearby HQ.p 


	3. Secondary Objective

p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"emAfter the death of Magni. My self, Shadow and Karr: The remainder of Asyyyriak Squad, headed to a Republic HQ to rally up with one of the new Commando on our squad, even though he was a good shot, I never really got used to the new guy./em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"The LAAT Gunship heaves to a halt above a landing pad, it then descends touching on the pad throwing up a gush of dust around it. Shadow, Karr, and I step off the LAAT and head down a set of stairs, when we make it to the bottom the LAAT flies up then zooms away. We continue walking until we reach a Forward Command Post, Shadow steps on board via the ramp and turns his head over to the Commander seated in one of the command chairs, he turns around then stands up "Asyyyriak Squad?" Shadow nods his head then Karr and I step on next to him "Great," he replies "But, uhm, where's 63?" Shadow lowers his head "Splinter is missing in action, and or dead, depends on how strong you think Commando's are." The Commander nods his head "I understand, we'll get you a new squad-mate as soon as possible." He replies "Very good, Commander, I suppose we'll just wait here?" The Commander nods his head then sits back in his chair.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"After 5+ minutes an LAAT Gunship flies down infront of the Forward Command Post, out of the cabin a Commando in Digital Camouflaged Commando Armor with a red Mando stripe down his chest plate, on his shoulder pads are two black stripes and on one shoulder pad are what seems to be two painted on moons.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"The new Commando steps off the LAAT and walks over to the Forward Command Post, Shadow confronts him head on and he takes off his helmet. An odd and noticeable thing about the Commando is his blonde hair.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"I walk off the ramp and step next to Shadow, Shadow turns his head to me "This is Maverick, he was close friends with Splinter, so try your best to comfort him." On Shadow's left side, Karr approaches, he stands still and looks towards the new Commando, Shadow then turns his head to Karr "This is Karr, as you may be able to tell, he keeps his Mandalorian Blood very close." As soon as Shadow is done talking, Karr walks back to the Command Post and leans against it, the Commando then nods his head "Reporting for duty, sir. My clone tag is 698, and my code name is Spectre, but if needed you may call me Sunshine, sir." Shadow unlocks his helmet then takes it off, tilting around his head to ease his pain. Shadow then questions Spectre "Sunshine, 98?" Spectre then replies to Shadow "Well, unlike most clones, I somehow had a problem within my DNA and well, got blonde hair. Almost got tossed out because Taun We thought I was a failure in their cloning experiment." Shadow just looks curiously at Spectre for a while without talking.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Shadow then outbursts, saying "Hm, Sunshine, get your comms linked with ours and we'll head out. Master Windu's orders after all." Sunshine seems slightly shocked as he puts his helmet back on "Mace Windu gave you the orders? Well, I better not keep him waiting!"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Shadow and the squad head over to the LAAT Sunshine arrived in, they then board it. I sit down next to Sunshine and look out the side door, we slowly ascend then boost off towards our next objective, taking a Droid Command Center.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Arriving over head of a deserted sand road four ropes stride down the LAAT, I stand up and grab the rope to my right "Commando's, let's drop!" I jump backwards and descend to the ground, I touch down then let go of the rope. Like last time the ropes draw back up and the LAAT flies away, after it does I look up the sand road and I eye a destroyed AT-TE "Maverick, secure the AT-TE's Transport cabin with Sunshine, make sure it's not a trap." Shadow orders "On the way." I reply "Okee-doki, sir." Sunshine replies.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Sunshine and I go on both sides of the AT-TE, I unclip an EMP Grenade from my belt and throw it up once in my hand. I then pull open the door swiftly and chuck in the grenade at the same time as Sunshine, I get back into cover and wait for the detonation. The EMP Grenade explodes and I rush in with my DC17M blaster, as soon as I hop past the hatch I turn on my headset lights and look around the room, nothing but dead clones in their seats. "My goodness! They're all sleeping on the job, I better inform the commander!" Sunshine calls out, I then reply to him "I can't blame them, being stuck in a hot AT-TE Cabin isn't exactly nice."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Sunshine and I continue to go through the isles of dead clones, after the search we discover no clone to be alive. We both step out the hatches and look over to Shadow. I shake my head and Shadow orders our squad to move up, and so we do.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"We reach an overlook of the command post and our squad prones down in the sand while peeking down at the Command Post. I then crawl forwards and look around at the base, located around it are 2 large Spider Walkers, and four AAT's. Upon further inspection I make out twenty B1 Battledroids and five Modified B2 Super Battle Droids.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Shadow gets into a kneeling position then speaks "Commando's, I need two of you over by that ledge." He points to a ledge opposite of the over look "You're both going to need to jump onto the spider walkers and put a good use to an old friend, Bore bangs." Shadow turns his head to my self and and Sunshine, he then grins under his visor "You two know how to blow stuff up, Sunshine, Maverick. You're going to need to take out those Spider Walkers then jump down and provide cover against the AAT's, maybe even destroy them while you're at it." Shadow happily says to us.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Shadow continues talking "As Sunshine and Maverick take out those Spider walkers, you and I will deal with the AAT's and take out a few droids. Actually quite simple, Commando's." He takes a breath then talks some more "Remember your training and conduct the rage of the Mandalorians on these clankers, let's move it!" I stand up then run to the other side with Sunshine, we make it to the other ledge and look over to Shadow back at the over look. He gestures a thumbs up then skids down the cliff face, as he does so Sunshine and I run over to the ledge near the Spider Walkers and we both jump on the first one, from there, Sunshine stays and I climb up the leg to the left of the Walker and jump onto the other one, catching it's leg I grab the bore bang and climb down. I rush over to the top hatch and activate the Bore Band, it digs into the metal and drops into the cockpit, before I'm caught in the fire I shoot one of the leg joints with my DC17M making the leg collapse providing me the time to slide down it.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"I touch down on the ground and Sunshine drops down next to me, he rolls on the ground and we both rush away from the Spider Walkers as they erupt into fire. After being clear I look over to Shadow and Karr as they both jump on top of an AAT, Shadow opens the top hatch of the AAT while Karr opens the front hatch, they both chuck in Concussion grenades and run away from the AAT. I turn towards Sunshine then nod my head pointing towards one of the AAT's.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"We rush head first towards the AAT, it fires it's primary laser cannon, missing and picking up dust behind Sunshine and I. We both run up the AAT, I make it to the top hatch and open it, I then grab a concussion grenade from my belt and chuck it in, mean while sunshine opens the front hatch chucking in a Concussion grenade.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Before the effects of the blast catch onto me, I balance across the main cannon's stock and jump up, the blast sends me flying forwards, my shield protecting me from the blast. "Yaahooooooooo!" I yell out.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"I land on the ground next to Sunshine, feet first. He then tells me a joke as we run towards the last AAT "You've become your final form, Maverick! A Mynock baby!" I jump up the AAT with Sunshine and reply back to him "It feels good to be a Mynock!" I kick up the top hatch looking at the battle droid, I then unholster my DC15S and pull the trigger five times sending a burst of five Blaster Rounds into the Droid's head, causing it to fall back into it's seat and die, I then hop in and kick the droid out. Sunshine, noticing my actions puts away his Grenade then unholsters his DC15S and fires into the Droid's head, he then slides into the hatch and kicks away the Droid's body.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"I poke my head out of the top hatch and peer out at the droids opening fire on Shadow on Karr. I turn the large cannon towards a large bunch of droids and fire, the large round impacts on the group sending them flying up along with the sand.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Sunshine drives the AAT closer, hovering over the Battle Droids, he then lowers his height and rams a group of droids. As he turns back I move the cannon and fire, the round hits a group of four droids as well as one of the Super battle droids.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"I duck down and I charge up the cannon, I then poke my head back out and see the AAT ramming straight into a B2 Super Battle Droids. The droid flies up the AAT and over my hatch.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"I aim the cannon towards the last two Super Battle droids who are firing upon the AAT. One leans down and prepares to fire a rocket at the AAT but before it can I fire the cannon sending the two Droids into a world of fire.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"As soon as they droids are destroyed I climb out of the hatch then close it. I look down at Sunshine then towards Shadow and Karr. "Let's get a move on and contact the Republic Outpost of our success before more droids arrive." Shadow says.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"I slide down the AAT and follow Shadow to a door, he places a detpack on the door then stands back. The Detpack explodes and the door blasts open, Shadow moves in first and our squad follows. We trot up a set of stairs until we reach the corridor leading to the Command Center, a Droid Commander looks at us and points "Clones? Stop them!" The door leading to the Command Center shuts violently and two Droideka's roll up from behind us, they unfold and activate their ray shields.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Shadow prematurely shouts orders "Maverick, get to that position and provide Anti-armor support!" Shadow points towards a hip high wall and I rush over to it, replying. "On it, sir!" I get behind the cover then secure the Anti-armor attachment onto the DC17M and aim towards the center between the two Droidekas. I pull the trigger and an explosive shell fires between the Droidekas, it explodes on impact and deactivates the Droideka's shields. The whole squad then opens fire on them, blasting them to shreds.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Shadow pulls me out of cover then we move towards the Command Center's locked door. We arrive to it and I place a Detpack in the center, I activate it then run backwards covering my face.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"The door explodes and we rush in, the Droid Commander's are aiming E-5 Blasters at us, before any of them may fire our squad takes out all the droids, frying their circuits and destroying them.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Shadow runs over to the radio console and finds the right transmission frequency, he then turns on the microphone and begins to speak "This is Field Marshal Shadow reporting in to the Republic Grand Army, we have taken the Droid Command Center east of Jedi General Kaffair's Outpost, we require support and a liberation party at once, over." A clone replies over the radio with a clear and steady voice "Two LAAT's are inbound to your position, Commando's. One will be dropping off an AT-TE and the other carrying troops, a jedi will be helping you defend the area, over." Shadow speaks yet again into the microphone "Understood, Asyyyriak squad is thankful." A voice is heard at the other end of the radio, replying to Shadow "No problem, sir." The radio goes silent after the reply. Shadow then stands up straight and turns to our squad.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Shadow looks at each and every one of us in the eyes then begins to talk "Alright, Commmando's. We've most likely already got a droid army on our tail, so getting out non-scratched is not going to be easy, so stick together. Let's show these droids how the Republic Constructs wars!" I raise my DC17M in the air and cheer, Shadow then rushes towards the door we entered and exits the command center with us following.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Our squad reaches the outside, being able to spot a giant march of Droids in the distance we get to cover and brace. Shadow points to a low rock infront of us then turns to me "57, take cover at that rock!" I nod my head then rush over to the low rock and crouch down using it as cover.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"After a moment of silence the gully opens up with laser fire and explosions as the Droids engage our squad.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Shadow jolts out of cover then opens fire on two droids approaching my cover, as he does I slide to the right side of the rock then raise up and aim at the droids. I fire into the crowd of droids using my DC17M Blaster, the blaster rounds impact on four droids, killing three of them and damaging the other.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"As the fighting continues, two Republic LAATs fly over head then halt directly above us. They point towards the droid then open fire with a large rain of unguided missiles.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"The missiles curve around in the air then drop down and impact into the crowd of droids. All at once the missiles explode and droid body parts are sent flying, sending the note of a victory.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Republic Forces unload from the LAATs, beginning to secure the Outpost. One Clone Commander confronts Shadow as the rest of Asyyyriak squad brush off after a well done job. Shortly later Shadow walks towards us and glances at every single one of us.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"He then speaks up "Alright, we've done all of our jobs on Geonosis, Commandos, it's now time we move on and head back to our ship. But be in mind, Commandos, it's just a breather." Shadow turns around then walks towards one of the Landed LAATs, he stops mid-way then turns to us then shouts "Let's go, Commandos!" He continues walking and we follow.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"All of Asyyyriak squad boards the LAAT, preparing to head back to the main Venator Carrier.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"The LAAT flies upwards and the doors shut, taking away all light from inside the cabin and sealing the air pressure, it then zooms off and flies out of the Planet's Atmosphere towards the Carrier.p 


End file.
